


The Expressing of Some Concerns

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV), Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Its a Miami Vice & Turn Washington's Spies Crossover.Crockett reveals to Anna Strong his distaste for Benedict Arnold. One problem arises. Benedict Arnold is still a Patriot Hero.





	The Expressing of Some Concerns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My favorite Smeagol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+favorite+Smeagol).

There are many aptly concealed snakes in the garden. Seventy percent of them wore shades of red and green which, allowed them to drift in and out of the grass and leaves without detection. The more dangerous ones operated in friendly uniform. Yet, Crockett’s evaluation of a patriotic hero is so surprising, it brings her fully to pause. Her rag stopping mid pewter mug.

“General Arnold?” Her dark brows furrow heavily over her scrutinizing hues. She is grateful, and not for the first time, that the tavern is completely empty at this hour (save for the two of them). Had anyone the opportunity to overhear this conversation, there would certainly be danger for the both of them. 

She conspiratorially leans some of her weight on the counter giving her feet a momentary reprieve. “What makes you have such an ill opinion of him? Isn’t he touted the hero of Saratoga?” She questions, hoping that she had misheard Crockett.


End file.
